


Dr. Alphys

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Song Parody for The Cog is Dead's song 'Dr. Franklyn."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Massive Spoilers for Undertale. To the tune of 'The Cog is Dead's' song 'Dr. Franklyn.'
> 
> Now with audio cover by Elsie Lovelock:  
> http://shaymcsudonim.tumblr.com/post/154670828696/instrumental-belongs-to-the-cog-is-dead-undertale

* * *

Hotland had a scientist

who promised that she could assist

with shattering the barrier for good.

Instead she unveiled Mettaton,

and while he sparkles like the dawn,

he was a case of 'can' and not of 'should.'

* * *

But her motives were ulterior

'cause she felt she was inferior

and very much to my surprise,

this metal diva terrorized.

* * *

Oh, Dr. Alphys, won't you get your robot out of here?

Life's been awful since he has arrived.

Please, Dr. Alphys, know you thought he was a good idea,

but I just wanna go about my life.

* * *

This boxy robot went to town,

just hosting shows, and breaking down,

and grabbing all the ratings he could get.

Now I have to fight his final form,

my trust in Alphys, dead and mourned.

It's looking grim, but I'm not finished yet.

* * *

Well, perhaps, if I shell out more dough

for food, I'll see my ratings grow.

I'll use a stick and glitterdust

and leave this monster here to rust.

* * *

Oh, Dr. Alphys, won't you get your robot out of here?

Life's been awful since he has arrived.

Please, Dr. Alphys, know you thought he was a good idea,

but I just wanna make it home alive.

* * *

(Instrumental)

* * *

Now, Dr. Alphys, won't you get your robot out of here?

Don't sit there looking panicked in defeat.

Please, Dr. Alphys, though you tried to help me, it was weird.

You have to come to terms with your deceit.

* * *

Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, Mettaton and Toriel...

They think you're brilliant, that's because you are.

Please, Dr. Alphys, now for all their sakes and mine as well,

go do what's right, and I know you'll go far.

* * *

(Instrumental)

* * *

Bonus:

Snowdin had a scientist

who promised us he could assist

with breaking loose our chains to face the sun.

Instead he fell into the core

and then he wasn't anymore,

or anytime, or even anyone.

But he clung to life through will alone,

as determination given bone.

And now it's up to us to find

the scattered pieces of his mind.

Oh, Dr. Gaster, please keep speaking up, and holding fast.

We'll make this right while we're stuck here below.

Please, Dr. Gaster, though I don't know how long this might last,

we'll make you whole before we have to go.


End file.
